leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deshiba/Cpl Punishment
Greetings Summoners, Today I'd like to have a little chat with you guys and gals about something I'd like to call Corporal Punishment, you see it's punny because it's a military rank and an actual action at the same time! I hope that most of you know what corporal punishment in real life entail, if not, here's the definition according to the ever reliable Wikipedia: * "''Corporal punishment is a form of physical punishment that involves the deliberate infliction of pain as retribution for an offence, or for the purpose of disciplining or reforming a wrongdoer, or to deter attitudes or behavior deemed unacceptable. The term usually refers to methodically striking the offender with the open hand or with an implement, whether in judicial, domestic, or educational settings." In League So to cross a league's - again punny - distance, there is a form of corporal punishment. There are several in gradual degrees of severity: * Chat restrictions * Loss of Honor * Temporary bans * Permanent bans But for me, these don't really hurt at all. A chat restriction is annoying, but ye, so you spend a match or 10 not talking to the sack-less douche-bags that refuse to work together with your all-knowing ever-awesome shot-calling abilities, because they're stupid *****. Without being ironic though, chat restrictions and loss of Honor aren't really corporal punishment at all, because they don't really hurt. The parental/educational equivalent would be a time-out, which league players care just as much about as the kids getting them do: "'None'". Hitting where it hurts In my opinion, at least where ranked is concerned, temporary and permanent bans are a step in the right direction. To competitive players, not being able to continue with their progress, it's a real pain in the assassin. And the scale up in damage to repeat offenders is really painful, not playing for a month is really rough. Again in parental/educational terms this would be considered being grounded or suspended. But to real delinquents, being suspended isn't a big deal, and they don't respect parental authority anyway. For league players that are repeat offenders, enter second or third accounts, because YOLO SWAG; "Bans? Ain't nobody got time for dat!" Alternatives So in between punishment that doesn't matter, or punishment that doesn't matter to repeat offenders, I feel there have to be different kinds of corporal punishment. So what could be done to actually persuade people from being straight up donkeys? First thing that comes to my mind would be restrictions to IP and LP, depending on what you play more. Not getting as much IP would affect both competitive and casual players equally, seeing as you'd need to play more in order to get that other champion you want. Here's a couple of things I have in mind: * No more 'Win of the day' bonus IP. ** ''The equivalent of stripping allowance. * Less IP in a percentage. In the end screen indicated as a red bar, to show you what you would have gotten if you were a good kid. ** The equivalent of increasing chores to still get access to privileges like watching T.V. and the like. * Total block in IP. ** The equivalent of stripping all privileges * Reducing LP. * Stopping LP. All of these would be restrictions based on amount of played games and would persist trough temporary bans. I feel like this would really hurt people more then the punishments that are implemented right now. Because lets face it, the Honor system has failed, just like a reward system fails in real life. "You've been a good boy, here's a ribbon/sticker/whatever to show you've been good, if all of you behave you can get one too" rest of class: "Whatevs, ain't nobody got time for dat." Tough love So what do you think? Would these restrictions hurt people more then the current punishment? Do you think it would caution people to think twice before breaking social rules? Or is the toxicity in league beyond compare and repair? Do you have any idea's of your own that might reduce trolls and flamers? Please, do share in the comments! See you on the battlefield, - Ðeshiba. Category:Blog posts